


The Old Testament

by maurensandlulligan



Series: The Benny Worm Bible [1]
Category: Benny Worm - Jack Stauber (Music Video)
Genre: Bible, Help, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurensandlulligan/pseuds/maurensandlulligan
Summary: This is the Bible of Benny Worm.WELCOME to bennyism.
Series: The Benny Worm Bible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095809
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Benny Worm Bible.
> 
> Enjoy your time here.

Benny Worm was thinking about The Follower again. The Follower was a grateful stalker with fluffy elbows and moist ankles.  
Benny walked over to the window and reflected on his comfy surroundings. He had always loved dirt The Room Where It Happened with its arrogant, amused aaron burr. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel healthy.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a grateful figure of The Follower .  
Benny gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a virtuous, incredible, tears drinker with beautiful elbows and tall ankles. His friends saw him as a graceful, gentle god. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a puzzled baby worm.  
But not even a virtuous person who had once jumped into a river and saved a puzzled baby worm, was prepared for what The Follower had in store today.  
The rain hammered like drinking worms, making Benny stable. Benny grabbed a worm like blade that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.  
As Benny stepped outside and The Follower came closer, he could see the stagnant glint in his eye.  
"I am here because I want acceptance," The Follower bellowed, in an admirable tone. He slammed his fist against Benny's chest, with the force of 2479 even more worms. "I frigging love you, Benny Worm."  
Benny looked back, even more stable and still fingering the worm like blade. "The Follower, i am your god," he replied.  
They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two many, moaning more worms laughing at a very popular funeral, which had benny worm music music playing in the background and two sweet uncles dancing to the beat.  
Benny studied The Follower's fluffy elbows and moist ankles. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you acceptance," he explained, in pitying tones.  
The Follower looked concerned, his body raw like a gleaming, gifted guillotine.  
Benny could actually hear The Follower's body shatter into 5240 pieces. Then the grateful stalker hurried away into the distance.  
Not even a drink of tears would calm Benny's nerves tonight.  
THE END


	2. The Newspaper

Benny Worm looked at the peculiar newspaper in his hands and felt lonely.  
He walked over to the window and reflected on his damp surroundings. He had always loved hilly Benny's Den with its plastic, poor picture of his little baby worm brother. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel lonely.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Follower Man. Follower was a vile sinful with tall abs and pink lips.  
Benny gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a spiteful, thoughtless, tears of the innocent drinker with grubby abs and wobbly lips. His friends saw him as a great, gloopy god. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a silent sinners.  
But not even a spiteful person who had once jumped into a river and saved a silent sinners, was prepared for what Follower had in store today.  
The sad worm dropplets teased like partying worms, making Benny surprised.  
As Benny stepped outside and Follower came closer, he could see the orange glint in his eye.  
"I am here because I want Internet access," Follower bellowed, in a sympathetic tone. He slammed his fist against Benny's chest, with the force of 847 big worms. "I frigging love you, Benny Worm."  
Benny looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the peculiar newspaper. "Follower, i do not shine my light on the blind," he replied.  
They looked at each other with unstable feelings, like two grotesque, graceful green worms crying at a very rude rave, which had anime jams music playing in the background and two daring uncles drinking to the beat.  
Suddenly, Follower lunged forward and tried to punch Benny in the face. Quickly, Benny grabbed the peculiar newspaper and brought it down on Follower's skull.  
Follower's tall abs trembled and his pink lips wobbled. He looked barmy, his body raw like a knowledgeable, kaleidoscopic knife.  
Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Follower Man was dead.  
Benny Worm went back inside and made himself a nice drink of tears of the innocent.  
THE END


End file.
